<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Too Have Seen The City White by Sophia_the_Scribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783330">I Too Have Seen The City White</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe'>Sophia_the_Scribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scribe's Poesy [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works &amp; Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:28:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_the_Scribe/pseuds/Sophia_the_Scribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem for Aragorn's musings on Minas Tirith after his conversation with Boromir in Lothlórien.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Scribe's Poesy [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1182590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Too Have Seen The City White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You hunger for your home this day?<br/>
I too have seen the City White,<br/>
I too have heard the sentries say<br/>
A greeting fair on mornings bright<br/>
Within the alabaster halls,<br/>
Amid the watch of carven kings,<br/>
And in the streets where sunshine falls,<br/>
Where children’s laughter ever rings.</p>
<p>Fair Minas Tirith’s seven tiers:<br/>
A bulwark ‘gainst the darkest wave<br/>
Where warriors dwell these many years<br/>
Their land to guard, their people save,<br/>
So they may live content and sure<br/>
Despite the teeth of Mordor’s walls.<br/>
This is your country’s fair allure:<br/>
Your people live, though darkness falls.</p>
<p>To ride the strands of Pelennor<br/>
‘Mid flow’ring fields to Anduin,<br/>
To sail Dol Amroth’s ships to war,<br/>
Or battle councils from within;<br/>
The rangers of Ithilien<br/>
I to have helped keep up the fight,<br/>
And with the city’s armored men<br/>
Long watch have kept throughout the night.</p>
<p>How long till I that city see,<br/>
The Tow’r of Guard as final home?<br/>
How long till Gondor welcomes me,<br/>
The King returned, in glory come?<br/>
Alas! These darkest days now fall<br/>
And I must choose another way<br/>
To save the light; thus Gondor’s call<br/>
Shall wait till night has passed to day.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>